Deadly Love
by 80person27
Summary: Love can be a deadly thing. First try at Yandere!8027
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here's the thing. First let me say that I'm sorry for not putting ****_anything _****for awhile, but I kinda just wasn't in the mood to make anything pretty much the whole time. So I thought it would be better to get back to things with a one-shot. 2nd thing is that long paragraph you see at the end of this is how I thought of making this, but you really don't have to read it. It's just a backstory. Now please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own _anything!_

**Warning: **I smashed my inner 5 year old self inside Tsuna

**Deadly Love**

"Urg. I can't believe Kaa-san is making me clean my room." Tsuna grumbled as he took stuff out of his closet.

"Stop whining and hurry up." Reborn said as he sipped some of his drink.

"But this is going to take forev-OUCH! Ow ow ow!" Tsuna started hopping around his room while holding his foot. Seeing this, Reborn just sighed. "What the heck is in that box!?" Tsuna exclaimed as he crawled back over to it. He opened it and saw what was inside it. "Hey, these are..."

* * *

'I wonder if Tsuna wants to hang out today.' Yamamoto thought with a smile at seeing the brunet again.

"Oi, Yamamoto! What's with that face!? Thinking about some girl!?" Some guy asked as the baseball player walked to the school.

"Ohayō, Yamamoto-kun!" Some girls said with a small blush.

"Ohayō! And no, not thinking about a girl! Hahaha!" He said back, looking from the girls to the boys. When he got inside the building his smile fell into a scowl. 'These idiots trying to be nice to me after making fun of Tsuna. Tsk. They're lucky Tsuna is too nice for his own good.' He thought as he walked through the halls. He continued on with these thoughts as he got to the class. When he opened the door his mood went back to being happy as he saw Tsuna sitting in his normal seat with earphones in. 'He looks so cute when he's spacing out.'

"Ohayō, Yamamoto-kun." He turned around to see Kyoko standing behind him.

"Ohayō, Sasagawa!" He said back with a smile. He looked happy on the outside, but on the inside was another story. 'What the hell does she want. I still don't get what Tsuna sees in her. He's blinded by her, but I swear one day I'll show him that I'm the _only _one for him.'

"Where is Gokudera-kun?" The brunette asked as they walked inside the class.

"I think Bianchi went to go see him." Yamamoto said, remembering that he told Bianchi that her brother wanted to see her.

"Oh. Well I hope he's okay then." Kyoko said. She waved at him and went over to talk to Hana.

'Finally.' He thought as he walked over to, the still spaced-out, Tsuna. He got a genuine smile on his face and put an arm around the other's shoulder, making him jump. "Oi, Tsuna! Ohayō!"

"O-Ohayō, Yamamoto." Tsuna greeted back after seeing who it was.

"So whacha listening too?" Yamamoto asked as he got one of the earphones. He listened to it and was a little surprised at what he heard.

_Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, (whistle)_

_All of his friends will be coming along_

_Thomas, we love you_

Yamamoto looked at the brunet and saw him with his head in his arms. He could see that the smaller one's ears were red and knew how embarrassed he was. Yamamoto just put the earphone down and let out an awkward laugh.

"Sorry Tsuna." The brunet just gave a small sound. Seeing that he was really embarrassed, Yamamoto got a frown. "Don't worry, Tsuna! I won't tell anyone!" He said with a smile. Tsuna gave a small glance from his arms.

"Thank you." He mumbled.

"Hahaha! No problem!"

* * *

"So you like that kind of stuff?" Yamamoto asked as he sat next to Tsuna on the roof.

"Ah...Well I use to, but I forgot about it. I was cleaning my room yesterday and stubbed my toe on a box filled with this stuff. I remembered there were songs that go with the series and decided to get some." The brunet said with red on his face. "I know I'm too old for this stuff, but I still like it..."

"Hahaha! It's fine! If Tsuna likes it, then I think it's great!" Yamamoto said with a beaming smile.

"Thanks, Yamamoto." Tsuna said quietly with a slap of pink on his cheeks.

"Oi, Tsuna."

"Hai?"

"We're great friends...ne?" Tsuna looked up at the other boy with a weird look.

"Yeah. Of course we are." Tsuna answered back, not sure where this was going. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I just thought that since we're great friends that you could call me my by first name." He said, seeing Tsuna's face go red.

"A-ah! S-sure...I guess..." Tsuna said, looking down.

"Then say it." Tsuna shot his head up. "Come on. Pleeeeeeeeeease~~~~!? I just want to hear you say it once." Yamamoto said, giving Tsuna his best puppy-dog look.

'Don't look directly into them!' Tsuna mentally yelled. He made the mistake of doing exactly that. He let out a sigh and nodded his head. Yamamoto looked even happier and his smile grew. "I don't get why it matters...Takeshi-kun." Tsuna ducked his head again. After a few seconds of silence, he looked up to see Yamamoto looking spaced out with red on his cheeks. "Ano..Takeshi-kun...? Daijobu?" He asked as he nudged the other a little.

"Huh? Ah! Yeah! I'm fine..." Yamamoto said. Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. "Oi, Tsuna. Can I try something?"

"Huh? What now?" The brunet asked, not sounding mad in the slightest.

"Well...Can you close your eyes for a moment?" He got a questioning look, but Tsuna complied. 'This is my chance.' Yamamoto thought as he moved his head closer. 'I'm going to do it.'

"Take-" Tsuna was silenced when he felt a pair of lips go over his. He shot his eyes open and saw Yamamoto with his eyes closed. He tried to pushed away, but the other's grip around his waist was stronger. He was pushed down with the taller boy on top of him. He felt something brush his bottom lip, but he didn't open up. He gave a muffled yelp when he felt a hand squeeze his butt. Yamamoto took advantage of this to stick his tongue inside the other's mouth. After a few seconds, Yamamoto pulled away.

'That was great.' Yamamoto thought. He looked down to see Tsuna's face red and with tears now rolling down his eyes. Yamamoto got a glazed look in his eyes and started to memorize the image. Seeing that the other was spacing out, Tsuna quickly pushed him away, scrambled to get up and ran through the door. After hearing the door close, Yamamoto blink and saw that the brunet was gone. He felt his pants feeling tight and looked down. 'I better go take care of this.' He thought happily as he got up with a smile and left the roof.

* * *

'I loved how my Tsu tasted, but I should probably apologize to him.' Yamamoto thought as he walked into the class. He looked and saw Tsuna in his seat, with his head in his arms. Yamamoto's smile fell and he rushed towards the brunet. "Tsuna!" He saw the smaller boy flinch. "Tsuna, look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know what came over me." Yamamoto said. He heard Tsuna say something, but it was muffled by his arms. "Ano...What was that?"

"I said...I don't care about that..." Tsuna said, loud enough for the other too hear. Yamamoto looked shocked, which turned into a happy smile then morphed into a confused expression.

"Then what's wrong?" He didn't get an answer. "Tsuna...Please tell me what's wrong?"

"You won't like me any more..." Yamamoto got a serious look.

"Tsuna, that will never happen." The baseball player said. After a few seconds, Tsuna lifted his head and Yamamoto looked at the brunet with a shocked expression. Tsuna had a black eye and a busted lip.

"Who did this to you...?" Yamamoto asked with a dark aura around him. He saw Tsuna give a small wimper and took a deep breath to calm down. "I'm sorry." He saw the other was a little calmer now too. "So who did this? I just want to talk to them about it. Actually..._why _did they do this?"

"...It was some people from the upper class...And I don't know why they did it..." Tsuna said, looking down at his desk with tears getting in his eyes again.

"Well how about I talk to them during lunch?" Yamamoto said with a warm smile. "I'll set this straight." Tsuna looked happier to know that the other wasn't going to do anything extreme like their bomber friend. 'These bastards are going to pay.'

"Tenth, what happened!?"

* * *

"Did you, like, hear dame-Tsuna crying like a little brat?" Some girl with too much makeup and fake nails said as she and her friends walked through an empty hallway.

"Yeah! It was totally funny. I even got it recorded." The one on the right of her said as she showed them her phone.

"Like, totally send that to me!" The last one said.

"What are you girls talking about?" The three jumped and quickly turned around to see a face in the shadows of the desolate hall. The face had dark eyes and was grinning like a cheshire cat. (1)

"Wh-who is there?" The first girl asked as the three held onto each other.

"Hahaha! Sorry if I scared you." The person in question came out to show Yamamoto with his usual smile. The girls let out a sigh of relief.

"It's just Yamamoto-kun." The second one said.

"Like, don't scare us like that." The first one said. Yamamoto let out a hallow laugh, but the three girls didn't notice.

"Sorry. I just came by to ask you three something." He said as he walked up to them.

"What is it?"

"I heard that your friends beat up some kid and I wanted to know if they could do that to someone I don't like." He said with an exaggerated smile.

"Like, sure! I didn't know you hated anyone, but we'll totally get rid of them for you." The third girl said.

"Thanks. Now I know..." He walked up to the first girl and grabbed her chin between his fingers and moved his mouth next to her ear. "That I can count on you three." The girl blushed as he pulled away. "So just tell them to come to the back of the school! Thanks!"

"Sure!" They said as he jogged away. He could hear their squeals when he turned the corner.

'Those damn bitches. Now I think I need to burn my fingers.' Yamamoto thought with a dark look on his face. 'The only person I want to touch is my Tsu.'

* * *

"I'm back." Yamamoto said as he took the seat next to Tsuna.

"How did it go?" Tsuna asked.

"Fine. They said they're sorry and that they'll apologize tomorrow. Apparently they have something to do after school." Yamamoto said with his smile.

"Thanks." That's when. Tsuna noticed something with the taller one's hand. "What happened to your hand!?" Yamamoto looked at his hand and that's when Gokudera also saw what happened. Yamamoto's index finger and thumb looked like they were badly burnt.

"Oh, this. I accidentally burned myself when I had to help my Oyaji this morning." Yamamoto said with a sheepish look.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Hahaha! Yeah. Thanks for caring." Gokudera narrowed his eyes.

'Those are fresh. And why wouldn't he bandage them up?' That's when he saw the other two looking at him. He saw Tsuna with a questioning look, but when he looked at Yamamoto, he was given a look at told him he should keep his mouth shut. 'Is this...the same baseball idiot...?'

* * *

"Are you sure you can't walk with us?" Tsuna asked as he and his other two friends stood in front of the school.

"Yeah. Sorry. I have some stuff I have to do before I leave." Yamamoto said with an apologetic look.

"Okay. Maybe tomorrow then?" The brunet asked. Gokudera just stayed quiet, afraid he might get that terrifying look again.

"Yeah! For sure." Yamamoto said happily.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow then. Bye...Takeshi." Tsuna said as he and Gokudera walked away.

"Bye!" As soon as the two left, Yamamoto's expression changed to one of darkness. He started to walk to the back of the school.

**LINE BREAK**

"Where is he?" Some guy asked as he, two other guys and the three girls waited for Yamamoto.

"I don't know. He, like, said to meet him here after school." The first girl from before said.

"Hey. Do any of you, like, get the feeling that we're being totally watched?" The third girl from before asked as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yeah. It's totally freaking me out." The second girl said as she clung to one of the boys' arm.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll keep you safe." A second guy said.

"And how will you do that?" A voice said from nowhere. The girls jumped while the boys got ready to fight.

"Who's there? Come out coward!" The third boy said.

"Coward? If anyone's the coward, it's you guys." The voice said.

"What the hell are you talkin about?" The second guy said.

"You dared to hurt the one I love...For that I'll make you feel pain _much _worse than him..." The voice said from behind them. The other six turned around to see who it was.

"You're-"

* * *

"Did you guys hear about those people from the upper class that got attacked yesterday?" Kyoko asked as she sat with Hana, Tsuna and the other two.

"No. What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"The only thing we know is that yesterday, after school, this group of people were attacked yesterday. None of them were killed, but they all ended up in the hospital. When asked what happened, they just kept repeating the same thing. 'A demon. It was a demon.'" Hana said, for once looking a little scared.

"How bad was it?" Gokudera asked, already thinking of something.

"I heard that the girls got their hair ripped out, their nails taken off and their faces smashed by some blunt object." Hana said as Kyoko covered her ears. "The guys had tons of broken bones, their faces were smashed too and one of them was missing a hand."

"How are they still alive?" Gokudera asked, astonished that all that happened and these six people didn't die from blood loss or something else.

"Apparently someone had called an ambulance fast enough to save them." Hana said.

"This happened yesterday after school!? Takeshi, are you okay? Did you see anything?" Tsuna asked, looking at the baseball player with worry.

"I'm fine. I didn't even know that happened. Maybe it happened after I left." He said. "If I would have know then I would have done something." He had a look of guilt, but Gokudera could tell that it was fake.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you weren't hurt." Tsuna said as he let out a sigh of relief. Gokudera narrowed his eyes, but kept quiet.

* * *

"Gokudera." The bomber turned around to see Yamamoto standing there. The two were standing by one of the vending machines they had at the school. "We both know you're very smart." Yamamoto said with a smile.

'What's he up too?' Gokudera thought, ready to pull out his bombs. He was scared frozen when Yamamoto dropped his smile and gave him a dark look.

"Here's a warning. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." He then went back to smiling and turned around to walk away. "You might get hurt that way! Watch out!" Gokudera just stood there.

'Wh-what's going on...?'

* * *

"Takeshi!" The baseball player turned around to see Tsuna walk up to him. The school day was done and everyone was ready to leave. "You said we could walk together today. I asked Gokudera-kun, but he said he had some business to attend too." Tsuna said, looking down.

"Well I guess it'll just be us two." Yamamoto said with a smile. 'He better not tell anyone.'

"Oh yeah...I have something to tell you..." He looked down with a blush.

"Sure. What is it?" The taller one asked as they started to walk.

"Well...I've been thinking...I've been having these feelings ever since you k-k-kissed me...and they grew when I found out what happened to those people." Tsuna said, getting more self conscious. "I was scared something bad had happened to you..."

'Wh-what...?'

"So...I think I know what the feeling is..." Yamamoto looked at Tsuna in anticipation. "I...I think I...like you...more than a friend..." He looked up to see Yamamoto with a glazed look. "Takeshi? Daijobu?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Haha. Sorry." Yamamoto said. "So you like me?" He got a nod.

"I'm sorry if it freaks you out, but-" He was silenced when he felt a pair of lips on his. He looked to see Yamamoto staring at him. After a few seconds, they seperated.

"Did you forget? I kissed you first." Tsuna just blushed more.

"So...Will you...go out with me...?" Tsuna asked bashfully.

"Sure. I'd love too." Yamamoto said. He then took the other's hand and they started to walk away. "Let's get going."

"Hai."

'If anyone dares to do something to my Tsu...I'll show them how deadly my love can be.'

**_END_**

1 - I just _had _to use that

** Ever since I watched Mirai Nikki (or Future Diary) I've wanted to make a Yandere!8027 fic, but never got around to it. Just last week I was going down nostalgia lane and watched an episode of one of my favorite shows when I was a kid...Thomas the Tank Engine...yeah yeah get your laughing out now. Anyways, I found out that they had episodes in Japanese, and being the anime/manga nerd I am now that I wasn't back then, I watched them. After that I thought 'Well since they have this is Japanese I make it so Tsuna would watch it ****_and _****put a Yandere Takeshi! Oh yeah! I got my next one-shot!' And that's how this came to be.**

**Now on to something else. Do you guys want sequel? That's all I have to say. So, until whenever, sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there every- *dodges multiple item thrown at me* I'M SORRY FOR BEING GONE! I wasn't even gone long. How long was it anyways?... ALMOST TWO MONTHS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!? Ahem.**

**Well anyways, here is the sequel to Deadly Love. I wasn't sure if I should make this or not, but thanks to two people leaving a review that they wanted one, I made this. Now I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KHR

**Sequel: The Flip Side**

It's been three months since the incident with the students, and in that time Tsuna had figured out that Yamamoto was indeed a Yandere. He wasn't one to complain about the live he was getting though, so he let it be.

"So do you wanna hang out, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked as he put an arm around the brunet's shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do so why not." Tsuna said as the two were walking along. "I wish that Gokudera-kun could come with us though." The younger one said with a sigh.

"Yeah, but what if he tries something? You you rather have him come with us or have him fully alive?" Yamamoto asked with his usual smile.

"I guess your right." Tsuna said as he leaned into the half-hug. "You can be scary at time you know?" Hearing this, Yamamoto's smile fell. "But I guess it's fine as long as you don't really kill anybody again." Tsuna said, remembering when something like that had happened before.

"I'm fine with you hanging around with Sasagawa and Chrome, just not people like senpai." Yamamoto said, getting a small hit from the brunet. The baseball player just let out a laugh.

"I'm not a girl! I need guy friends too!" Tsuna said as he continued to give light hits.

"Hahaha! Why? You have me as a boyfriend now so I don't see why that matters." Yamamoto said with a happy smile. Tsuna just let out a sigh and said nothing else.

'I get what he's saying. I get mad when he's with the baseball team so he has a right to be mad when I'm with onii-san or Gokudera-kun.' Tsuna tought as they continued to walk.

* * *

"We're going to my room!" Takeshi called out as he and Tsuna greeted Tsuyoshi.

"Alright. Try not to make too much noise though." The older Yamamoto said.

"Sure thing." The two said as they walked up the steps.

"So what do you want to do?" Tsuna asked as he sat on the other's bed. Yamamoto gave him a seductive look. "Not that!" Tsuna exclaimed as he turned his head with pink smashed onto his face.

"Fine. I need to go to the bathroom anyways. We'll figure out what to do when I get back." Yamamoto said as he go up and walked out.

'No matter how many time I'm in here I can never believe this is Takeshi's room.' Tsuna thought as he looked around the clean room with multiple baseball stuff around. 'If I wasn't for the trophies, posters and some other stuff, I wouldn't think this is his room.' The brunet thought as he swing his leg on the bed. As he was kicking his legs he felt something touch his foot and stopped moving his legs. "What was that?" He got off the bed and look under it. He saw that what he had hit looked like the butt of a baseball bat. He pulled it out from under the bed and was shocked to see that it was a wooden bat with multiple nails on it. He also saw that there was blood on it.

"Oh, you found it. I guess I should have put it in a better spot than under my bed." Yamamoto said as he walked in the room.

"What's this!?" Tsuna asked as he dropped the bat.

"It's a wooden bat with nails in it. I thought that was pretty obvious." Yamamoto said as he got the bat and put it in his closet.

"Why do you have that?" Tsuna asked, getting scared.

"You know the answer to that already." Yamamoto said nonchalantly. He saw the look he was getting and sighed. He walked up to the frozen brunet and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "Don't worry. I haven't used that since the last time. I won't use it again. I'm sorry for scarring you." Yamamoto said quietly as he rubbed Tsuna's head.

"It's fine...Just promise me that you won't use that." Tsuna said quietly as he wrapped his arms around the other.

"Okay. I promise." Yamamoto said. After a few more seconds they split. "So what do you want to do now?"

* * *

"Nice going, Yamamoto!"

"That's the third home run he's done in a row!"

"Tsk. Like that's anything. Tenth could do better." Gokudera said as he sat with Tsuna in the bleachers. They were high up while the rest of the baseball team and some fangirls were at the very bottom.

"I don't think so." Tsuna said with a sweat-drop. He went back to looking down. He wasn't paying much attention to Yamamoto though. He put his elbow on his knee, out his head in his hand and glared at the ones at the bottom. 'I know I shouldn't get this mad, but...Tsk. It's their fault that Takeshi almost jumped before.' Tsuna thought as his glare intensified.

"That's a scary look." Tsuna jumped a little and blinked. He turned to see Chrome standing next to him and noticed that Gokudera was gone.

"Huh? Chrome? Where did Gokudera-kun go?" Tsuna asked, pretending that he wasn't just glaring at the group.

"He went to the restroom. Can I sit down?" Tsuna nodded his head and the girl sat next to him with her bag to her chest. "So why were you glaring at them?"

"Wh-what are you talking about!?" Tsuna said, cursing himself for stuttering. Chrome just have him a blank look that showed she wasn't buying it. The brunet just let out a sigh and went back to glaring at the group, although less intense. "Because they don't know Takeshi like I do. They think they know him, but it's because of them that he almost jumped before." Chrome just nodded, knowing the story behind that. "And those girls always go crazy over him when he's mine." He finished with a small growl.

'At least I can use this for my doujinshi.' Chrome thought with a ghost of a smile. "What does that matter?" Tsuna shot his head to the side to see her looking down at the field. "He loves you and no one else, right? So I don't think it matters as long as he care about you."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Tsuna said as he looked back down. He went wide eyed at what he saw. Yamamoto was standing in the opening of the gate that seperated the field and some girl was kissing him on the lips. That's when Chrome could have sworn she heard a snap. Tsuna stood up with his eyes shadowed and started to walk away. "Can you tell him to meet me at the front gates when he's done? And could you also come, but hide?" Chrome nodded without a word.

* * *

"Oi, Tsuna! Chrome said you wanted to see me!" Yamamoto called out as he ran up to the brunet. As he stopped in front of him, Tsuna grabbed him by the front of his shirt and smashed their lips together. Yamamoto went wide eyed, but soon tried to take dominance. He wrapped his arms around Tsuna and pulled him closer. For his part, Tsuna wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's shoulders and tried to deepen the kiss. After a minute of this they ended the kiss, but didn't let go of each other. "Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

"For being the best boyfriend anyone could ask for." Tsuna said with a blush on his cheeks.

"Hahaha! Thanks." The two let go of each other and started to walk away. Neither of them noticed small drops of blood in the nearby bush. "So did you watch me practice today?"

"Yup. I saw _everything _that happened." Tsuna said, not looking at the other. Yamamoto started to sweat a little.

"Tsuna, look-"

"It's fine. I know you did kiss her back or anything. I'm fine with that." Tsuna said calmly. Yamamoto let out a relived sigh. "But if that happens again and you don't push them away quickly..." He looked up and gave a dark look, making Yamamoto shiver. "You better be ready for some _severe _punishment." All Yamamoto could do was nod dumbly. "So can I come over again today?"

"Sure. I'm sure Oyaji wouldn't mind."

"Great. There's something I wanted to borrow." Tsuna said, hiding a small sinister grin.

* * *

"Kya! I can't believe you got to kiss Yamamoto-kun!" That's the sound that inturppted a conversation between Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"I know! That should help show that I'm a better match for him then dame-Tsuna." Another girl said.

"I still don't get what he sees in the loser." The first girl said. Yamamoto stood up, making Gokudera shrink back a little. Tsuna out his hand up and shook his head with a smile. Yamamoto just sighed and sat back down. That's when the voices were out of hearing range.

"It's fine. I got done listening to them a long time ago. All I care about is how Takeshi sees me." Tsuna said as he got up and went to sit in his boyfriend's lap. Gokudera looked ready to say something, but remembered how Yamamoto could be.

"That good to hear, but they still shouldn't say stuff like that." Yamamoto said. Tsuna just ignored him and placed a kiss in his cheek.

"And you're suppose to be the happy-go-lucky goofball of the school, but when no ones looking you can be a real _animal_." Tsuna said seductivly. Yamamoto let out a nervous laugh and Gokudera turned completly red.

"I'm going to get something to drink." The bomber said as he quickly stood up and left the room.

"You do know he's already jealous that I got to you first, right?" Yamamoto asked.

"I know. Don't care though." Tsuna said nonchalantly.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I like it."

* * *

"I'm so glad you got a picture of that." A girl said as she and her friends walked down an empty school hall.

"I know. You two look so cute together." Her friend said as the two looked at a picture of the first girl kissing Yamamoto.

"I don't get what you two see in him. Besides, isn't he with dame-Tsuna?" Their other friend said.

"You're a guy so you wouldn't understand. As for dame-Tsuna, once we show Yamamoto-kun how great I am he'll dump that loser for me." The first girl said.

"Whatever. Let's just hurry up and leave." The boy said. "Man, it sucks that we had to help out here. It's getting dark."

"I know. Remember what happened to those guys a couple of months ago? That was so scary." The first girl said.

"I know. We better hurry before something had happens." The second girl said. They continued to walk, but stopped when they heard a bang. The two girls jumped and hugged each other. "What was that?"

"I don't know. I'm really scared now though." The first girl said.

"Just stay behind me." The boy said as he got in front of the two.

"Fufufu! So you took a picture of it, huh?" A voice said, making the two girls shiver. "Would you like to see _my _picture?" Hearing the voice again, the two girls knew who's voice that was.

"Dame-Tsuna? Is that you? What the hell is your problem!?" The second girl exclaimed as they all let a relieved sigh.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" They heard his voice getting closer and some scrapping from the same area. When he got closer he stopped as the small amount of light hit part of his face and left most of his body in the shadows. The three saw he had a grin on his face.

"Well yeah! It's so late. What are you even doing here?" The first girl said.

"I just had to stay here for awhile. A talked to Hibari for a little bit." Tsuna said, grin never leaving his face, making the three feel unnerved.

"So what? You lost interest in Yamamoto-kun? What a little punk." The second girl said. Hearing this, Tsuna's grin fell for a moment, but came back full force.

"Say what you will, but I would never leave _Takeshi_ for anyone." The brunet said, putting as much emphasis on Yamamoto's name. "I overheard that you have a picture of you kiss _my _boyfriend. Is that true?" He asked.

"So what if it is? It must have felt nice for him to be kissed by a _girl._" The first girl said with a smirk.

"Hey now, dame-Tsuna could easily pass as a girl." The boy said with his own smirk as the girls agreed.

"If you don't mind, could I see this picture?" Tsuna asked, grin somehow widening.

"Sure. Just try not to get jealous, okay?" The second girl said as she pulled out her phone and showed him the picture.

"Hm~~~ Thanks for that. Now I really do have my resolve." He got questioning looks, but ignored them. He started walking closer to them and the scraping noise came again. When he was out of the shadows the three were shocked to see a wooden back with nails in it scraping against the ground. They say Tsuna's eyes were shadowed and still had the giant grin in place. "So who wants to be first?"

"Ha! Like a loser like you could actually do anything to us!" He guy said as he walked up to Tsuna. "After all, you're just dame-" He was cut off when a fist slammed into his gut. He bent over and ended up getting a knee to the face.

"What was that? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you." Tsuna said as the boy tumbled back and held his, now bleeding, nose.

"Why you..." The boy ran up and tried to land a punch, but Tsuna ducked under it and smashed the bat into the boy's face. "AHHHHHHHH!" The boy fell to the ground and was holding his bleeding face. The two girls were frozen in fear and didn't do anything. The boy heard the scraping and quickly looked up to see the bat coming down on his face. After smashing the boy's body up with the bat, Tsuna moved on to the two girls and smashed up their bodies. The boy and the second girls were knocked out and bleeding on the ground.

"You didn't answer my question." Tsuna said as he grabbed the first girl by her hair and pulled her up. She could barely keep her eyes open. "Do you want to see _my _picture?" Without getting an answer, he pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of when he and Yamamoto had their little make-out session the day prior. "Don't we just look great together?" He said as he dropped her head onto the floor. "I guess I should put you three out of your misery now." He said as he let Natsu out. The lion cub had an expression that mirrored his master. "Bye bye." The lion let out a roar and the three started to turn to stone. When they were completly turned to stone, Tsuna walked up to them and smashed them to pieces. "Good job, Natsu."

"Gao! (Is that right?)

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna?"

"Hm? Yes?"

"Have you seen my bat?" Yamamoto asked as he sat in his seat.

"Which one?" Tsuna asked giving the other a confused look.

"Don't you have tons of bats?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm talking about the..._special _bat." Yamamoto said, knowing that his boyfriend would get it.

"Oh, _that _one. Yes I have. I threw it away." Tsuna said as he got up and sat in Yamamoto's lap.

"Hm? Why'd you do that?" Yamamoto asked, not looking mad, but more confused.

"Because you promised me that you wouldn't use it. Also because I promised I wouldn't use it." He got confused looks from the two.

"...If you say so." Yamamoto said as he let the subject slide. "So do you want to hang out again? We can go to the dessert place."

"Sure. I'd love that. Just remember..." He got a confused look that was replaced with a surprised one when he smashed his lips to Yamamoto's. "...You with _me._ Got it?"

"Hahaha! Of course! After all, I've been getting tons of kisses!" Yamamoto said with a happy smile.

"Good." Tsuna said as he placed one more kiss on Yamamoto's cheek. 'After all, there's a flip side to everything.'

**_END_**

**And there you have it. Sorry if it sucked compared to the first one, but my deadline was today and I procrastinated ****_way _****too much. I hope you still enjoyed it. It was fun to make Tsuna the Yandere this time. Speaking of which, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNA!**

**Ahem. I've been thinking of making more fics, small ones, one-shots and longer ones, of these two, as I like to call them, 'deres'. By that I mean more Yandere, Tsundere, Kuudere and Dandere. What do you guys think?**

**One last thing. I think I went overboard with Tsuna. What do you guys think?**

**Well, that's all I have to say. Until whenever, sayonara!**


End file.
